


Take Mine

by LotharWinchester



Series: Fallout Snippets/ Shorts [16]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Arthur's not a dick for once, M/M, Not Beta Read, Resolved Argument, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the Prydwen destroyed, Arthur takes a chance in trying to get his life back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own fallout, bethesda does. 
> 
> as usual i'm working through personal shit. basically looking into if I moved suddenly to VT, would i be able to get residency and such. just depressing things so I wanted to write a fic to make me feel better. 
> 
> One of the many fic ideas inspired by my filled prompt on Tumblr by saiyuri-thedragonborn. (http://saiyuri-thedragonborn.tumblr.com/post/146040834383/vanilla-and-modded-arthur-maxson-in-maccreadys)
> 
> and one fan art my maxonsbooty. it's still in my top five favorite maxson fan arts. (http://maxsonbooty.tumblr.com/post/136744431924)
> 
> also this (http://jeffersonismywintersoldier.tumblr.com/post/140493047364/owwfeels-maccready-looks-like-a-child-xd)

 

To say he was surprised when Arthur Maxson limped into Sanctuary was an understatement. Everyone in the ‘Wealth had seen the Railroad’s destruction of the Prydwen. Parts of the warship still burned for weeks afterwards. No one had seen or heard if Arthur had escaped. He’d waited until all of his men were evacuated and ordered them to return to D.C. 

Nora had no idea of the Railroad’s plans as much as Arthur screamed himself hoarse with allegations.  Curie attended his badly broken right leg and wounds without mentioning she was a synth. She still had all of her curiosities that led to asking Arthur hundreds of questions while she sewed his flesh closed.

It took months for him to say more than five words to anyone other than Nora. He spent most of his time helping Mama Murphy and repaired weapons for most of the settlers. The ones that would go near him anyway.

“You know him.” Mama Murphy smiled as Arthur, finally able to get up and walk around, helped haul the latest harvest in.

“I knew him.” MacCready turned to face Mama when Arthur looked up to wipe the sweat from his brow. “They brought him to Little Lamplight after he was attacked by a deathclaw.”

Mama Murphy paused at his tone. “Oh child.”

“We lost six kids that day.” His hand clenched around Mama’s blanket, “We had to kill the two other Deathclaws that followed his patrol to us. There was no way the door would’ve held against them.”  MacCready clenched his jaw but loosened his grip on the blanket. “He was different back then. He actually gave a damn about people. Not just the ones in the Brotherhood.”

“You were in love with him.” Mac held his hat in his hand and moved it in front of his face to get a breeze going.

“I stayed at the Citadel with Lucy and Duncan. I was going to join the Brotherhood to keep them safe.” He chuckled bitterly at the memory of Lucy holding Duncan asleep in his arms as one of the Knight Captains kicked them out, “I never made the cut. No matter how hard I trained.”

“He cares for you.”  Mama Murphy paused as she shifted in her seat. It gave MacCready time to collect himself. “Always wondered what happened to you. He never got thank you for saving his life.”

“I don’t need his thanks.” MacCready hissed as he stepped aside. He could see Arthur approaching them, his leg was acting up judging by his limp, MacCready tried to ignore the feeling the former Elder’s smile ignited in his gut.   He denied having watched Arthur once he shaved his beard. Or that it had grown in quite nicely in the last month and a half.  “He knows where he can put it.”

“Robert.!” Mama Murphy swatted playfully at him when Arthur came within hearing distance.

“Hey.” MacCready tried to reign in his emotions at the sight of him. His borrowed whit T shirt had soaked through with sweat and his voice had a slight pant to it as he said MacCready’s name. “You got a minute?”

“No. Boss needs me.”  His voice was so blunt, so visceral that he had to walk away. He could feel Arthur’s stare on his back until Nora’s door closed behind him.

* * *

 

He hated Nora right now.  Well, strongly disliked her.  She had seen it all unfold and the next thing he knew, Arthur was taking Danse’s job of helping him resupply settlements and sometimes provide security. It was a three month long mission and he wanted to loathe the idea of being with Arthur alone.

“You know we have to talk at some point.” Arthur watched MacCready close the door to their borrowed room in Starlight Drive In. They had managed to not speak while visiting the first five settlements since the only needed a resupply. Starlight always needed security. “I wanted to keep you and Lucy in the Citadel-”

“ _Don’t talk about her_.” Arthur took a step back at his tone and made sure one of the two beds was between them. “The entire time I’ve known you you’ve made my life a living he.. heck.”

Arthur snorted at his promise to Duncan without realizing it. “RJ…”

“Don’t.”  MacCready ripped through his bag to find a blanket, “Just don’t. I want to just do our jobs and go home.” He sighed once the warm material Mam Murphy and Nora had made him touched his fingertips. “Duncan’s coming soon and I want to be back when he’s there.”

“I just wanted to thank you.” MacCready tensed as Arthur’s voice echoed in his ear. The taller man’s warm breath ghosted across his neck. “I never got the chance to. Not at Little Lamplight, not at the Citadel…”  He sighed as MacCready turned to face him. “I wouldn’t be alive if you hadn’t finished that deathclaw off for me.”

“Why now?” Arthur swallowed as Mac waited for his answer. “It’s been ten years since then.”

“I…” Arthur exhaled and ran his hand through his longer hair.  His blue eyes were full of hope. “RJ, I think I’m still…”

“I’m not in love with you Arthur.”

 It was almost instantaneous. The way the light died in Arthur’s eyes and tried to recover. The room spun as MacCready watched him step back.

“You said…”

“I was sixteen.” The words stung as he watched Arthur’s shoulders try not to heave. “I loved Lucy. Those few minutes we shared were a mistake.”

“She was wrong then.” Arthur’s heavy footsteps stopped as he opened the door and stood there. “For once she was wrong.”

“What?” MacCready turned only to find the doorway empty.

* * *

 

For the next three nights, Arthur stumbled back to the room at ungodly early hours of the morning reeking of booze and sex. RJ tried to act as asleep as possible while Arthur drunkenly slid across the room, often times tripping on his own feet before finally making it to bed.

He never complained by the time morning rolled around. They hadn’t spoken in three days and Arthur only stayed in his presence as long as he needed to.  The fourth day, however, was the day they were supposed to leave to go to their next settlement.  

Halfway there, a radstorm kicked up and forced MacCready to look through his scope to find shelter. Arthur had remained mostly dry while MacCready’s coat had soaked through by the time they found a small abandoned house.

Arthur set up mines around the perimeter while MacCready found their doses of Radaway.  His fingers fumbled with the needle to his bag as the door shut.

“Here, let me.”

To tired, RJ sighed in relief once the needle pierced his skin and the Radaway started to work. Arthur nodded and waited until Mac was alright to use his one bag.

“Shi- Shoot.” RJ sighed when he realized all of his gear was wet. Including his blankets and judging by the sound of the storm raging outside they would be here a while.

“Here.” The warmth of fur ruffled across his stubble. “Take mine.”

RJ stared at the battle coat he’d only seen Arthur wear once when he was in Sanctuary.  He glanced up to find Arthur quickly finding something else in his pack interesting even though he had all of his bed supplies out. 

“How long have you… still felt that way about me?”  The silence was unbearable and MacCready nearly gave up staring at Arthur’s back until he mumbled a short response.

“I never stopped.”


End file.
